Best Birthday Ever!
by americanswede22
Summary: Nothing compares to the relationship you have with the Nordics. All the time you guys hang out and have fun. This year though, life has been busy. You don't see each other as much. Your hopes of them coming to your house for your birthday are fading... I'M SO SORRY! It sucks I know... It's my first one, cut me some slack!


Four of the Nordic five sat in the living area of their huge house. Iceland sat on his own in an armchair, Norway sat in the middle of the couch alone, and Sweden and Finland sat in the love seat near the sofa. It had become tradition that these four watched the 2 'o clock news together every afternoon, unless, of course, there was a meeting of some sort.

Now, usually, Denmark was off doing "something way more important than watching the stupid news" as he put it. But today, he came bursting into the front door, practically running down the hall to the living room.

"Guys! Guys! It's her birthday today!" he said breathlessly. (He looked like he was about to die, much to Norway's amusement.) "Whose birthday Denmark?" asked Finland with a questioning look.

He gasped for air as he knelt over, finally able to whisper "Y/N". He coughed and just chilled on the floor for a while. "Why didn't you just say so?" asked Norway with a smirk.

Denmark returned the favor with a scowl. "Because I was kind of dying there!" he said through gritted teeth as he pointed to the floor.

"Okay guys, let's get back on track here!" said a timid Finland with an even more timid smile. "He is right… when is her birthday?" asked Iceland as he arose from his seat, as did his (sometimes) beloved pet puffin.

"Tomorrow! This is why I came to tell you guys!" Denmark huffed as he plopped down on the couch next to Norway, who scooted to the opposite side.

Finland smiled as he thought of her… she had a great smile, a good sense of humor, and she absolutely loved nature! "You know, I think the best memory I had of her was when we went to see the Percy Jackson movie. I wasn't as good as the book, but I enjoyed spending some time with her…a-as a friend that is…" (He added in the last part after he looked at Sweden's icy glare.)

"H-how about you Icy? What's your favorite memory with Y/N?" squeaked the (presumed) weakest nation in the group.

Iceland looked up almost surprised that he had been asked. "Well, I guess there was this one time that she was reading this book, and I asked her what it was about, and she gave me a copy. And, we read it together… kind of like a book club thing. The book was amazingly interesting actually." He had a grin on his face when he finished, but quickly hid it when he noticed his "brother" was looking his way.

"And you Norge?" asked a more confident Finland, now that he wasn't being watched…as closely.

The questioned nation looked deep in thought as if he was sifting through all his memories. "Perhaps it was when I showed her some of my magic… she asked how I did it, and I showed her. Now she tells me all the time how she scares her friends." He wore an almost devilish smile as he reminisced.

Before Finland even had a chance to ask, Denmark was already talking.

"Well MY favorite memory is when we were going to a café to eat some food, and on the way, we were talking about how awesome I was. Then out of nowhere, Prussia appeared and challenged my awesomeness compared to his own. We got into a fight, and long story short, Y/N ended up breaking it up, although I had OBVIOUSLY won. Anyways, she knew just about every fact there is to know about Denmark, from cities to gardens, she is one amazing chick!" He ended with his arms spread out for emphasis, and one of his great smiles on his face.

"Oookaaay… how about you Sve?" asked Finland with a slightly confused smile.

"Pr'bably when we s'w the n'rthern lights. Her eyes got real wide and she looked like she w's h'ving a great t'me. She sm'led so big, she even made me sm'le…" He ended with… well… his usual expressionless glare. Finland looked astounded. "But Sve, even I can't make you smile…" The bigger nation looked down and blushed slightly. "I kn'w."

They talked for a while just about things and stuff, until finally at about 4 'o clock, Finland stood.

"Well, I don't want to wait too much longer, so I'm off to get Y/N her present! Sve are you coming?" He looked back expectantly at his quit friend only to find him slightly shaking his head in response. "Nej, I'll st'y her f'r now." Finland looked very surprised at his neighboring country's actions, but quietly nodded and headed out the door.

Norway watched Finland go and slowly arose. "I'm off too, I've got a long trip ahead of me…" and with that, he magically teleported away. (Don't look at me like that! He _is_ Norway! Geez…)

Although you would think different, none of the 3 Nordics left were even fazed by Norway's vanishing. After about another 15 minutes, Iceland walked away and left without a word, his puffin close behind.

"Well, I'm outta here… see ya!" and there went Denmark, leaving only poor, lonely Sweden.

~~MEANWHILE IN A SHOP IN FINLAND~~

_I wonder what she would like… _wondered Finland as he searched the many shelves that occupied his favorite store. Then, a familiar voice rang through the isle followed by a strong hug. "Ahh, Tino! I've missed you! Kuinka voitte?!" (Kuinka voitte means 'how are you' in Finnish.) "Hyvä kitos!" responded the almost ever smiling nation. (Hyvä kitos means 'good thank you' in Finnish.

"What can I do for you today?" asked the friendly store owner. "Well, I have a friend whose birthday is tomorrow, and I need to get her a good present… any suggestions?"

"Tino that depends on the person, tell me about her." Answered the smiling clerk.

~~~MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE~~~

"I hope I am going in the right direction. If my calculations are right, I should arrive in about an hour…" Norway mumbled to himself as he navigated his way around people and tried to dodge cars.

~~~MEANWHILE AT DENMARK'S PERSONAL HOME~~~

"So you're sure? ...Great! This is going to be so awesome! ... Me either…Okay! See you soon! ... Bye!" Denmark hung up the phone and sighed. That was the last call on his list. Now everything was perfect.

~~~MEANWHILE IN SWEDEN'S LIBRARY~~~

Sweden scanned all of his books. He had pretty much everything from _Shakespeare_ to the _Hunger Games._ But, as he skimmed, one book caught his eye. He picked it up, dusted it off, and mumbled "P'rfect".

~~~MEANWHILE IN THE LOCAL LIBRARY~~~

Iceland sat alone at a computer surfing the web. He was just trying to get ideas on what to get Y/N. As he scanned, an add popped up for Delta airlines. It was a good deal too. The small nation smiled and clicked on it.

~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~

(This is where it get all personalized)

You wandered around your house looking at the many cards you had been sent. You got one from Mom and Dad, one from your sister, and one from each of you friends. You actually had a pretty good haul, $150 isn't bad.

You sat down and pondered life until you happened to look on your fireplace mantle. On it sat 6 pictures. In order, they are: one of you and Iceland, one of you and Norway, one of you and Sweden, one of you and Denmark, and one of you and Finland. The last one is of all six of you together. You giggled at Denmark's funny pose and Sweden's glare. You full out laughed looking at Norway and Iceland… they looked like they were going to kill each other. And there you and Finland were, stuck in the middle of all of it.

You were friends with all the nations, but the Nordics were just…they were just…awesome. Nothing could describe the fun you had with them. Your next closest friends were Spain and Romano. Once, you were even invited to a world meeting. It was hilarious to watch them all bicker. You couldn't help but smile as you remembered these great memories.

After you finished reminiscing, you wondered if they (The Nordics) would come visit you today. They had always come in the past, but it had been awhile since you all had gotten together. But, lucky for you, just after you finished thinking that thought, the door bell rang.

You rose and practically fangirl ran to the door. You opened it, and just as you expected, it was Finland standing at the door.

"Y/N!" he gave you a warm hug and smiled as he looked at you. "How are you!?" he asked, his violet eyes bright and chipper as usual.

"I'm good, how are you?!" you asked as you took his coat and hung it up.

You both chatted and walked to the living area. After about 30 minutes or so, the doorbell rang again, bringing you back to the door.

"Hello Y/N!" It was Iceland. He looked around nervously. "Don't worry, Norway isn't here…yet" You assured him as you smiled.

He sighed with exceeding relief and took off his coat. "Come on, Finland's in the living room." You said as you started walking down the hall.

The doorbell rang twice more that hour, bringing Sweden and Norway to join the group. You looked around nervously wondering where the fifth member of the group was. Sweden saw you looking around and said "He'll c'me. He's j'st late. As usual…" he broke off and mumbled to himself which didn't surprise you.

Another hour came and went, and still no Denmark. Now you were getting worried. Who knows what he could have gotten himself into? What if he got into another fight with Prussia?! The possibilities were endless…

*DING DONG* you jumped at the sudden noise. After you regained your sanity, you walked to the door, opening it wide to find exactly who you were hoping for…wait…America?!

Behind him were Canada, Prussia, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan, England, and France. You were flabbergasted. Your mouth hung open and you just stood there staring at them.

America waved his hand in front of your face. "Dude? Dude? Are you okay? Dude? Do you want a hamburger? Dude?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"Do you really think that's going to help her? She's in shock Alfred, gosh." Replied a facepalming England.

"You two have no sense of anything. I shall revive her myself!" smirked France.

"NO! NO! No, no…" you regained consciousness and hugged each one of them. When you got to the end of the line, there stood a smiling Denmark. You smiled and sighed almost in tears. "Surprise." He smiled and gave you the most meaningful hug you had ever felt in your life. "Thank you so much!" you said practically crying.

All the nations gathered around you and sang happy birthday. It was the best birthday ever! After awhile, the Nordics were talking. "Ya know, I think this is the best memory I have with Y/N." Said Finland "AGREED!" remarked Denmark. "Agr'd" Mumbled Sweden. (He was wearing a full on smile!) "Yeah, I agree." Said Iceland. "This definitely beats doing magic." Smirked Norway


End file.
